MAAF
by bara.no.hitsuji
Summary: Izaya datang untuk mengucapkan maaf. #TAKABURC


Hai Hitsu disini~ terima kasih sudah membuka fic ini~ berhubung saya belum pernah menulis pasangan ini dalam Bahasa Indonesia, jadi, voila~! Dapat kolab buta bersama **Hiirei** dengan pasangan super canon dan genre super … susah *menangis*. Yah, meski begitu saya mencoba menyelesaikannya.

Selamat menikmati~

Genre: Horror/Romance  
Rating: T  
Summary: Izaya datang untuk mengucapkan maaf. #TAKABURC

* * *

Durarara (c) Narita Ryougo

 **MAAF**

* * *

Ketukan di pintu membuat Shizuo menoleh dari televisi. Tangannya meraih _remote_ dan mematikan benda itu, kemudian bangkit dari duduknya untuk berjalan menuju pintu. Ia sedikit heran, sebenarnya. Siapa yang datang ke apartemennya ketika lewat tengah malam seperti ini?

Kenop pintu diputarnya, menampilkan pria dengan jaket hitam berbulu yang berdiri dengan kedua tangan di sisi. Shizuo menghela napas ketika melihat pria itu, dalam hati bertanya apa yang membuat lelaki itu mau mencari masalah di waktu orang-orang seharusnya mendapat kedamaian.

"Izaya," ucapnya, "kalau kau mau mencari masalah—"

"Maaf," potong lelaki itu cepat, kedua matanya kini menatap Shizuo. Kedua mata yang terlihat kosong dan tidak seperti yang biasanya Shizuo lihat.

Lagi, ia menghela napas dan segera menarik lelaki itu ke dalam, lalu buru-buru ia menutup pintu.

"Aku tidak akan mempersilakanmu untuk masuk dan duduk, jadi cepat katakan apa maumu?" Shizuo bersandar di dinding sambil melipat tangannya.

Izaya dengan sikap yang tidak seperti biasanya, mengambil selangkah maju, mendekati pria pirang di depannya. Perbedaan tinggi yang tidak terlalu signifikan membuat Izaya dengan mudah meraih tubuh Shizuo. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Shizuo dan menempelkan bibir mereka dalam satu kecupan manis.

"He-hei! Kutu sial—" Shizuo menjambak rambut hitam yang berada di jangkauannya, menarik tubuh manusia yang tiba-tiba saja menyerang bibirnya. Akan tetapi, yang dilihat di depannya saat itu seketika mengunci mulutnya.

Air mata jatuh mengalir dari mata sang informan.

"Maaf ... Maaf ..."

Tangisnya berderai diiringi permintaan maaf. Kedua tangannya bergelayut di pundak Shizuo.

Setiap kali Izaya muncul, bahkan sebelum wujudnya kelihatan, Shizuo pasti akan merasakan darahnya mendidih dan kemarahan meluap-luap. Namun, tidak kali ini. Bahkan dengan Izaya berdiri di depannya, dan _menciumnya,_ Shizuo tidak merasa marah.

Shizuo menggaruk kepalanya, bingung. Di depannya, Izaya masih menangis. Meski air matanya mengalir, wajahnya terlihat dingin dan pandangannya kosong. Shizuo mungkin agak bodoh dan lebih mengandalkan fisik, tetapi setidaknya dia tahu kalau ada yang salah dengan musuh bebuyutannya itu.

Akhirnya, Shizuo membawanya masuk, mendudukkannya di sofa depan televisi, dan menyediakan segelas air putih.

"Aku sudah cukup baik memberikanmu minum," Shizuo duduk di lantai, di samping meja. Izaya masih diam tak bergerak. Matanya lurus mengarah pada Shizuo. Karena dia tak bicara, Shizuo pun diam, melanjutkan menonton televisi.

"Hm...?"

Shizuo terbangun dari tidur lelapnya.

 _Ah, aku ketiduran?_

Sekali ia menguap, lalu ia menoleh ke arah sofa. Tidak ada orang di sana. Air yang disediakannya di meja sudah habis, pertanda bahwa memang benar Izaya datang malam itu.

 _Apa dia pulang begitu saja?_

Shizuo berdiri dan meluruskan kaki. Tidur duduk di lantai memang bukan posisi enak untuk istirahat. Setelah celingak-celinguk melihat seluruh ruangan dan tidak menemukan seorangpun, ia bergerak ke pintu depan. Betapa bingungnya Shizuo karena didapati pintu tersebut terkunci dari dalam.

 _Bagaimana cara Izaya pulang? Apa dia punya kunci duplikat? Tapi kunciku tergantung di dalam..._

.

.

.

Sebuah pisau melesat di depan kacamata hitamnya. Shizuo melotot mengikuti asal pisau tersebut dan, secara alami, berteriak.

"IZAYA!"

Pria kurus berjaket hitam berbulu sedang berjalan ke arahnya lengkap dengan cengiran lebar yang menyebalkan.

"Selamat siang, Shizu-chan~" mendengar suaranya, Shizuo segera saja menyambar benda apapun yang berada di jangkauannya untuk dilemparkan ke arah pria tersebut.

"Sedang apa kau di Ikebukuro?" tangan Shizuo sudah menggenggam pembatas jalan.

"Ah- t-tenanglah, Shizu-chan," Izaya berhenti dan bahkan mundur perlahan dengan wajah takut yang dibuat-buat, "aku sedang ada urusan di sini. Dan juga, kebetulan aku punya satu pertanyaan untukmu."

Mata Shizuo masih berkilat marah di balik kacamata hitamnya, tapi ia menahan diri untuk mendengarkan si informan.

"Apakah semalam kau melihatku? Atau malah bertemu denganku?"

 _Kutu ini tidak ingat...?_ Shizuo perlahan menurunkan pembatas jalan yang diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi tadi. Akan tetapi, Shizuo hanya diam, menatap lurus-lurus Izaya.

"Ah begini, aku bukannya tak ingat, tapi yang kuingat adalah aku tidur sekitar pukul sebelas malam dan Namie memberitahuku kalau ia melihatku keluar saat tengah malam. Tentu saja pagi tadi aku bangun di atas kasurku." Izaya menjelaskan.

Tiba-tiba, pembatas jalan yang cukup panjang terlempar tepat di samping Izaya. Gemetar, ia bergeser menjauh dan kembali melihat Shizuo.

"Kalau aku melihatmu, kau pasti sudah mati semalam, IZAYA!"

Kali ini Shizuo mencabut salah satu tiang 'STOP' di jalan, tetapi Izaya sudah keburu lari.

"Baiklah, baiklah, Shizu-chan. Aku kan hanya bertanya," Izaya cekikikan melompat kesana-kemari menghindari kibasan tiang Shizuo, "tenang saja, aku tidak hanya spesial bertanya padamu kok."

Bak mudah saja bagi Izaya, ia melompat ke atas tiang yang sedang dipegang oleh Shizuo dan menepuk kepalanya sebelum menghilang dari hadapan Shizuo. Rasanya … seperti diremehkan.

.

.

.

"Shizu-chan…"

Malam itu, Izaya kembali datang. Tengah malam, Shizuo membuka pintu apartemennya dan tersentak melihat sosok yang ada di hadapannya saat itu. Cepat saja ia menarik Izaya yang kelihatan seperti anak hilang itu ke dalam.

"Izaya," Shizuo memijat keningnya, lelah, "kau ini benar-benar mengerjaiku, ya?"

Izaya kembali seperti Izaya di malam sebelumnya. Izaya yang kosong dan terlihat … menyedihkan.

Kali ini, Shizuo tidak mendudukkannya di sofa, tetapi langsung dibawanya ke kamar tidur. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda pada Izaya ini. Dengan tenang dan patuh, lelaki tersebut duduk di atas kasur, masih diam seribu bahasa. Matanya terus menatap Shizuo dan mulutnya membuka seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku tidak akan mengerti kalau kau tidak berkata apa-apa."

Shizuo duduk di lantai menghadap Izaya. Keduanya duduk dalam diam lama sekali. Lama sekali hingga Shizuo merasa mengantuk. Sebelum keluar kamar, Shizuo memastikan Izaya sudah berbaring walaupun matanya tak tertutup sama sekali. Ia mengunci pintu kamarnya, lalu segera saja terlelap di sofa.

Kini bayangkan betapa heran Shizuo ketika ia tak menemukan seorangpun di dalam kamarnya yang terkunci. Apakah sejak kemarin dia hanya bermimpi?

Tanpa pikir panjang, Shizuo menyambar kemejanya dan berlari keluar apartemennya. Di dalam pikirannya hanya ada satu hal: Izaya.

"Izaya," seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam panjang menjuntai membetulkan letak kacamatanya, "kurasa kau harus tangani yang satu ini. Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan pacarmu."

Sang informan menaikkan alis, bingung.

"Apa maksudmu, Namie-san?"

Izaya beranjak dari kursi, menuju pintu apartemennya. Namie hanya melengos, pergi menyibukkan diri tanpa banyak kata. Dari rekaman CCTV, Izaya bisa melihat seorang pria berambut emas yang sangat familiar sedang berlari di tangga dalam gedung apartemennya. Senyumnya segera terkembang.

Ding dong.

Bel apartemennya berbunyi sekali. Lalu dua kali. Lalu tiga kali dan berkali-kali. Izaya berjalan sambil sedikit melompat senang dam membuka pintu.

"Hai, hai, Shizu-chan~ sungguh kunjungan yang menyenangkan~ Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan didatangi sendiri olehmu!"

Shizuo tak menggubris kata-kata sang tuan rumah. Ia mendorong Izaya dan memaksa masuk ke dalam apartemen. Ia berbalik dan menatap Izaya lekat-lekat. Ia tahu Izaya ini adalah Izaya yang dibencinya. Izaya ini bukanlah Izaya yang mendatanginya di dua malam terakhir.

"Tidak usah basa-basi, Izaya. Katakan apa maumu?" Shizuo menahan diri untuk tidak menonjok wajah cantik di depannya. Alih-alih, tembok di sampingnya jadi korban.

"Woah… santailah, Shizu-chan," Izaya mengambil satu langkah mundur, "aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. Kau yang tiba-tiba masuk ke rumah orang … dan kau minta penjelasan?"

Shizuo melangkah maju dan menggenggam bagian depan baju Izaya, lalu tanpa basa-basi, menciumnya.

Izaya benar-benar tak menduga perkembangan cerita seperti ini. Refleks, ia meronta, tetapi apalah arti kekuatan seorang manusia biasa dibandingkan dengan Shizuo? Manusia paling kuat se-Ikebukuro jelas tak akan melepas buruannya begitu saja. Izaya bukan tandingannya, setidaknya tidak secara fisik. Ia hanya bisa pasrah.

Tanpa sadar, Izaya juga menggenggam baju Shizuo demi menopang kakinya yang terasa terus melemah. Sesaat kemudian, Shizuo melepas Izaya. Belum sedetik berlalu, ia memeluknya.

Bulu kuduk Izaya berdiri.

Shizuo yang selalu menyerangnya bahkan sebelum batang hidungnya kelihatan, walau hanya insting yang bicara, kini berada di apartemennya, berdiri tanpa jarak dengannya, memeluknya, _menciumnya_. Mungkin kiamat akan segera tiba. Mungkin langit akan runtuh.

"S-shizu—"

Belum sempat Izaya membuka mulut, kata-katanya terpotong oleh erangan pelan di depan telinganya.

"Ukh-"

Shizuo mempererat pelukannya, membuat sang partner kehabisan napas.

"Shizu- tak bisa- napas—"

Setelah pukulan-pukulan tak berarti di punggung Shizuo, akhirnya ia terlepas dari pelukan mautnya.

Shizuo berdiri menunggu hingga Izaya kembali bernapas normal. Matanya tajam dan kelihatan sangat kesal, jelas sekali terlihat karena ia tidak memakai kacamata hitamnya yang biasa.

"Kau- kau sudah gila, ya, Shizu-chan!?" baru kali itu Izaya histeris. Wajahnya merah padam. Tangannya meraih dinding terdekat dan ia bersandar di sana.

"Entahlah," jawab Shizuo, yang baru saja menjilat bibir atasnya, sambil mengangkat bahu.

Izaya mulai mengeluarkan tawa, meski masih diiringi suara yang gemetar.

"Hahaha … kau pikir dengan _ini_ kau bisa mengalahkanku?"

"Menurutmu?" Shizuo mulai berjalan mendekati Izaya. Wajahnya mulai menunjukkan raut ketakutan. Shizuo melengkungkan bibirnya, tersenyum sinis. "Aku senang melihatmu, Izaya."

Izaya bergidik merinding.

"Sampai bertemu nanti malam."

Bersamaan dengan salam perpisahannya, Shizuo meninggalkan apartemen Izaya. Sang pemilik apartemen seketika terduduk lemas dan tertawa getir.

"Izaya … kalian janji bertemu nanti malam?"

Tiba-tiba Namie muncul dengan setumpuk dokumen di tangan. Izaya yang masih menutup wajahnya hanya berteriak, menutupi gemetarnya.

"Diamlah, Namie!"

.

.

.

"Ah, kupikir kau tidak akan datang."

Malam itu berbeda dengan malam-malam sebelumnya. Izaya muncul dengan sebuah senyum. Tanpa perlu diundang, ia melangkah masuk dan segera merangkul Shizuo dalam sebuah pelukan. Tangan Shizuo mencapai kenop pintu, lalu menutupnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kali ini kau tidak akan kubiarkan pulang."

Shizuo tidak mengerti bagaimana Izaya selalu bisa menghilang di pagi hari walaupun ia sudah menguncinya di dalam kamar. Jadi, malam itu Shizuo sudah menyiapkan teko besar berisi kopi hitam pekat yang akan membuatnya tetap terjaga. Ya, satu-satunya cara adalah ia harus begadang dan melihat sendiri cara sang pencuri hati kabur dari apartemennya yang tertutup.

Malam itu, Izaya masih bungkam. Namun, ia kooperatif mengikuti tuntunan Shizuo menuju kamarnya. Izaya duduk di pinggir kasur, sementara Shizuo duduk di atas lantai beralas karpet. Mereka berdua duduk dalam diam, saling menatap satu sama lain tanpa interaksi apapun, dan hal tersebut berlanjut diselingi Shizuo yang beberapa kali menenggak kopinya.

Di pertengahan malam terakhir menjelang pagi, tiba-tiba Izaya beranjak dari kasur, lalu mengambil tempat di samping Shizuo. Shizuo sendiri tak terkejut saat sang informan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Shizuo dan menggandeng lengannya erat. Tidak ada kebencian di hatinya. Malah, ia merasa sangat nyaman dan tenang.

 _Apakah ini cinta … ?_ Shizuo tiba-tiba bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ditatapnya pria di sampingnya, tangannya bergerak 'tuk menggenggam jemari Izaya yang kurus. Ia mendongak dari samping bahu, menatap Shizuo … entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya saat itu. Shizuo tak tahan dan segera mengecup kening yang berada di depannya.

"Shizu-chan …" Izaya kini bersimpuh di depan Shizuo. Kedua tangan menggenggam tangan Shizuo dan wajahnya didekatkan kepada Shizuo.

Jantung Shizuo sedikit berdetak lebih cepat. Tangan yang tertaut dengannya terasa sangat dingin. Ia pun turut membeku menunggu kelanjutan kata dari si pria berambut hitam. Senyumnya kala itu tak menunjukkan rasa apapun kecuali ketulusan, sesuatu yang tak pernah—dan tak akan pernah—Shizuo lihat dari Izaya.

Tiba-tiba mata beriris coklat itu menitikkan air mata meskipun bibirnya tersenyum.

"Izaya—"

"—maaf."

Air mata mulai mengalir deras menetes membasahi tangan mereka. Tangannya gemetar seraya ia mengulangi kembali ucapannya.

"Maaf … maaf … Shizu-chan, maaf …."

Shizuo hanya bisa menatap Izaya tak mengerti. Wajah mereka kini sangat berdekatan. Izaya sedikit bangkit dari simpuhnya. Ia menempelkan kening dengan kening, merasakan embusan napas sang rival. Air matanya masih bercucuran.

"Maaf … maaf, aku mencintaimu, Shizu-chan …" Izaya berujar dalam senyum dan tangisnya. "Maaf …."

Shizuo tersentak mendengarnya. Ia mendorong Izaya menjauh hanya untuk melihat keseluruhan tubuh Izaya secara jelas, namun dirinya sendiri tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Maaf." Izaya melayangkan senyum terakhir sebelum keeksisannya menipis.

"Tunggu! Apa—" _apa yang terjadi!?_ Shizuo melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, tubuh di depannya menjadi transparan, perlahan terlepas dari pegangannya, perlahan menghilang.

Shizuo menahan napas.

Izaya sudah benar-benar menghilang dari hadapannya. Menghilang begitu saja. Kini ia tahu, Izaya tak pernah meninggalkan apartemennya. Ia tidak pergi melalui pintu depan. Ia … menghilang begitu saja ….

Ya.

Seperti hantu.

 _Seperti hantu._

Shizuo masih syok. Ia mengulangi kata-kata itu dalam kepalanya.

 _Seperti hantu._

Stelah beberapa saat, Shizuo seperti tersadar. Ia melihat tangannya dengan bingung.

 _Tunggu … ini tidak benar. Aku bisa memegang tangannya … aku memeluknya … aku … menciumnya. Mana mungkin … tidak, tidak mungkin._ Shizuo menggeleng keras. _Aku tidak mengerti …. Jadi, siapa yang setiap malam datang ke apartemenku … ?_

.

.

.

Izaya terbangun di atas kasurnya, penuh peluh. Pipinya basah oleh air mata. Dengan tangan gemetar, ia menarik selimut dan memeluk kakinya, tubuhnya meringkuk. Dibenamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lutut. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Lalu, ia tertawa.

Seperti saat seluruh pionnya jatuh, seperti saat ia melihat perkembangan cerita yang tak diduganya, ia tertawa.

Ia tertawa.

Dan ia menangis.

.

.

.

"Apa kau percaya dengan cerita seperti itu?"

Shizuo sedang duduk di rumah makan sushi Rusia milik Simon. Akan tetapi, ia tidak sendiri. Kadota dan kawan-kawannya juga duduk bersamanya.

"Tentu saja! Aku pernah merasakannya sendiri!" Walker mulai bercerita dengan berapi-api. "Aku merasakan diriku berjalan di jalan-jalan Ikebukuro dan bercakap-cakap dengan si pengendara tanpa kepala. Semua itu terasa sangat nyata!"

"Sampai kau terbangun dari mimpimu itu, Walker-san~" lanjut Erika, diikuti dengan tawa seluruh anggota geng. Anehnya, Shizuo malah mengerutkan kening sambil terus menyantap piring sushi di depannya.

"Hei Kadota, kalian sebut apa peristiwa barusan?" tiba-tiba Shizuo menunjukkan rasa penasaran.

"Maksudmu cerita Walker tadi?" lelaki bertopi kupluk yang namanya terpanggil itu menanggapi pertanyaan Shizuo. "Hmmmm … aku juga tidak tahu namanya. Hei Walker, kau tahu?"

"Namanya 'Terpisahnya Jiwa dari Raga karena Frustrasi'," jawab Walker dengan wajah bangga. Erika yang pertama tertawa mendengar jawaban Walker, diikuti oleh Togusa dan Kadota. Akan tetapi, sepertinya Shizuo menerima jawabannya dengan serius.

"Kadota, terima kasih sushinya." Ucap Shizuo ketika Tom datang. Kadota hanya sedikit melambai.

Sudah lebih dari seminggu, Shizuo tak melihat Izaya. Ia pun tak berniat untuk menemuinya. Namun, setiap malam, _hantu_ Izaya terus mendatangi apartemennya. Shizuo tahu itu. Sudah seminggu ini juga ia tidur dengan posisi duduk di pintu apartemennya. Ia tahu Izaya yang ia sukai berada di balik pintu, tetapi ia tak bisa membiarkannya masuk.

 _Semua ini tidak nyata._ Shizuo terus mengulang mantra itu di kepalanya sementara Izaya memanggil namanya dari luar.

"Shizuo," Tom bertanya di tengah pekerjaannya bersama Shizuo, "kau baik-baik saja? Kau tidak kelihatan sehat akhir-akhir ini. Kau tahu, kurasa kita sudahi saja hari ini dan kau bisa pulang."

Shizuo yang kurang tidur memang jadi kurang fokus. Ia hanya membungkuk pada Tom dan berjalan pulang. Betapa bingung dirinya ketika kakinya bergerak lebih jujur daripada hatinya sendiri.

"Kau mau menjenguk Izaya?" seorang wanita menyapanya di depan pintu apartemen yang didatanginya tanpa sadar.

"Eh?" hanya satu kata itu yang keluar dari mulut si lelaki pirang. Ia seakan baru tersadar dari mimpi yang panjang.

"Masuklah. Kamarnya ada di samping televisi," tanpa meminta izin dari bosnya, Namie mempersilakan Shizuo masuk ke apartemen Izaya dan, bahkan, menunjukkan letak kamarnya, seakan tahu apa yang diinginkan Izaya dan Shizuo.

Shizuo mengepalkan tangan, lalu berjalan menuju kamar Izaya. Sang tuan rumah sedang berbaring lelap di atas tempat tidurnya. Wajahnya pucat, alisnya bertaut seperti sedang mengalami mimpi buruk, dan tubuhnya kelihatan lebih kurus sejak terakhir Shizuo bertemu.

Ragu-ragu, Shizuo melangkah mendekat.

"Shizu-chan."

Tiba-tiba dari arah berlawanan, terdengar suara familiar memanggilnya. Shizuo berbalik dan dilihatnya Izaya sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Izaya … ?" Shizuo kembali melayangkan pandangnya ke arah kasur dan Izaya masih terbaring di sana. Matanya bolak-balik melihat Izaya yang sedang terbaring dan Izaya yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Jangan takut," Izaya meraih tangan Shizuo, tetapi langsung ditepisnya. Matanya segera memancarkan kesedihan. Ia lalu duduk di samping tubuhnya yang lain.

"Maaf … aku mencintaimu, Shizu-chan," Izaya menitikkan setetes air mata. Ia menyentuh tubuhnya yang sedang terbaring di ranjang. "… aku mencintaimu, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo masih kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Dua Izaya di satu tempat. Ia tak mengerti. Sekujur tubuhnya berteriak untuk lari dari sana, tetapi tidak bisa. Ia tak bisa bergerak. Ia bahkan tak bisa membuka mulutnya untuk bicara.

"Kurasa … _aku_ akan segera mati." Izaya menatap Shizuo pedih. Lalu ia kembali melihat dirinya sendiri. " _Aku_ kelihatan sangat tidak sehat. Aku jadi hangat. Aku semakin hidup. Aku bisa bicara seperti ini, mungkin karena _aku_ yang sebenarnya semakin sekarat."

"Hei Shizu-chan," Izaya menoleh, "kau mencintaiku, 'kan?"

"Y-yang benar saja!" akhirnya Shizuo mendapatkan suaranya kembali. Ia juga menemukan kekuatannya kembali.

"Kau bukan Izaya!" teriak Shizuo. "Tentu, kau sangat mirip Izaya …. Tapi, kau bukan dia!"

Kata-kata Shizuo membuat Izaya terdiam.

"Kau sangat berbeda dengan Izaya! Kau- kau- kau hanya _hantu_!"

Izaya berdiri dan segera memeluk tamunya. Shizuo membeku. Ia bisa merasakan si _hantu_ sangat nyata.

"Maaf, Shizu-chan. Maafkan aku," Izaya melepas pelukannya, lalu tersenyum. "dan terima kasih."

Perlahan ia memudar, lalu menghilang. Shizuo lemas dan jatuh terduduk.

"Shizu-chan … ?" kali ini Izaya yang berada di ranjang bangun dari tidurnya. Sebuah nama langsung meluncur dari mulutnya.

Shizuo menengadah dan segera berlari memeluknya. Izaya yang belum sepenuhnya sadar hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya.

"Eh … ? Eh- eeehhh!? S-shizu-chan!?"

* * *

 **TAMAT**

* * *

p.s: okeh, saya minta maaf nggak bisa nulis genre horror! *bows deeply* bingung juga soalnya dikasih genre horror/romance hahhaha *garuk2 kepala* semoga nggak berasa terlalu OOC ya. Dan semoga suka dengan fic ini~


End file.
